Victory Kiss: A One-Shot
by wwechick
Summary: What I would have LOVED to have seen happen if a certain Lunatic Fringe won the Intercontinental Championship at Wrestlemania. Backstage Interview


**Victory Kiss: A One-Shot**

**This is what I would have loved to have seen happen if a certain somebody else won the title that night. **

The Monday night after Wrestlemania 31. WWE Fans were still buzzing about last night's events, especially over one match in particular. The 7 Man Ladder Match for the Intercontinental Championship Title. Most fans said that that match was one of the most intense and fun matches of the night. Bad News Barrett walked into the match against 6 other men. Bd News Barrett, R-Truth, Dolph Ziggler, Daniel Bryan, Luke Harper, Stardust, and Dean Ambrose were all totally different men, but had one thing in common; one likeness. That was to walk out of Wrestlemania the champion. Bad News Barrett wanted nothing more than to walk out still the champ. However, that did not happen. Luck was not on his side that night.

Backstage at RAW, a short-haired blond at 29 years of age was getting ready to interview the winner of last night's match. Renee Young stood in front of the camera, mic in hands. The camera man gave Reneee the cue to begin the interview.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, is the newly crowned WWE Intercontinental Champion. The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose."

The crowd cheered as Dean stepped into the frame from Renee's right, the title draped over his right shoulder.

"Dean, first off, congratulations on becoming the new Intercontinental Champion. How are you feeling after last night?"

Renee held the microphone towards the new champion.

"Well, Renee," Dean began to say, his raspiness seeping through his voice. "Physically, I ache. I'm sore. I'm sure the rest of the guys are just as sore as I am. But going through all that pain to get this title...was it worth it?" Dean turned a quick eye towards the gold on his shoulder. "Yep. Would I go through such madness again for this title? In a heart beat. 7 men walked into the match, I walked out of that match the victor, and with more respect for the other 6 competitors. Now I realize, Renee, with this Intercontinental championship in my possession, I have a bulls-eye on my back. I'm a living, breathing, walking, talking target. So if any of those guys from last night want a chance at redemption, I'm up to the challenge. I challenge them to step up to the plate. Their challenge would be greatly accepted."

"Now, as for how I feel emotionally. When I climbed that ladder to retrieve the prize, when I reached up and took that belt into my hands, to say I wasn't emotional woud be a lie. Everything I went through, from way back then to now, the blood, sweat and tears for years, to get to here. Was _that _worth it? Yeah. It was all worth it. I will also add that I feel great."

Dean began to raise his voice in excitement.

"I feel good! I feel wonderful! Ecstatic! Super! Grand! I feel like I'm on top of the world! I feel at the top of my game! I feel like I could sing!" His face scrunched up at the last statement before quickly adding. "But I won't. I feel like this is a new chapter in the histroy book of Dean Ambrose! I...I feel like I could kiss somebody!"

Dean panted a little before inhaling a deep breath and exhaling it slowly. His tone grew softer and more calm.

"In fact, I feel I could kiss _somebody _right...now."

Dean reached into his right pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a small object, then proceeded to hold it above Renee's head. Her eyes rose upward.

"Mistletoe? But Christmas isn't until December."

"True. But, who's to say I have to wait till then to kiss someone?" he asked seductively with a wink of his eye.

Renee dropped the microphone on the floor as Dean lowered the belt and the mistletoe to the floor. They stepped closer to each other as they continued gazing into each other's eyes. Renee wrapped her arms around the back of Dean's neck. Dean's left hand rested on the small of Renee's back as his right hand caressed Renee's cheek. Dean leaned down and softly pecked Renee on the lips. The crowd roared as the kiss grew more tenderly, more emotionally. The kiss lasted another 10 seconds before they broke away for air. They shared a smile before Dean reached down to pick up his title off the floor.

"Good interview, Renee. Good interview."

Dean ran a thumb under her chin before turning to walk away leaving a blushing Renee Young behind.

**THE END**


End file.
